Interesting situations
by EmmaTheNerd28
Summary: I thought what if Lestrade had met the Holmes boys before Scotland Yard? Mycroft and Lestrade are both fifteen. One shot.


Kid!Lock

"Interesting situations."

"Sherlock!" Mycroft Holmes screamed. Sherlock, his five year old brother was running around the house stark naked. Mycroft clenched his fists that were holding his small brothers clothes. Bath time never did end well in the Holmes household.

The fifteen year old listened carefully and he heard giggling down the hall. He rushed off to find his brother and actually put some pants on him.

There was a knocking at the door, Mycroft marched towards it and swung it open. There was a boy his age with black curls settling on his forehead. He wore a newsboy cap and had grey eyes. A confused expression plastered on his face. "Hello, is this a bad time?" He asked.

Mycroft ran a hand through his light brown hair. "No, what do you want?"

"We were kicking a football in the paddock behind your house, we kind of kicked it in your back yard." The other boy said sheepishly.

Mycroft smirked. "Come on then let's get it."

Mycroft led the boy into the house, but he had completely forgotten about the little nude Sherlock running about the house.

"Beeeeeeeees!" Little Sherlock cried as he raced down the hall, his bright blue eyes were practically glowing with happiness. Mycroft's mouth dropped open and flushed in embarrassment. The other boy just tried to suppress his laughter.

"I am so sorry." Mycroft stated.

"No it's ok. How about we just get the ball."

"Good plan."

They headed for the backyard, but the other boy was amazed by the sheer size of the mansion.

"Your family must be rich." He muttered.

Mycroft pulled a face. "Well, we sit comfortably in the hierarchy."

"The what?" the other boy asked.

"The hierarchy is the social order of things, the rich, the poor, you know."

"Oh." The other said. There was an uncomfortable silence until the boy stuck his hand out in front of Mycroft. "I'm Greg Lestrade."

"Mycroft Holmes, and the little boy running about is my little brother Sherlock." Mycroft smiled shaking the boy's hand.

"No offence mate, but you two have some weird names." Greg murmured.

Mycroft smirked. "Yes, our parents thought to have their children stand out."

They had finally reached the backyard and Greg's face lightened. "There it is!"

He ran to the back of the yard and picked up his leather ball. And there was all-too-familiar giggling coming closer.

"Myyyyyycrooooooooft!" A little voice shouted. He ran out of the door and down to the two boys. Greg was shaking in silent laughter.

"Sherlock. Get back in the house." Mycroft said sternly.

"No!" Sherlock replied folding his arms over his chest.

"Sherlock…" Mycroft warned.

Sherlock's black curls bounced as he shook his head furiously.

Mycroft lunged at his brother who dodged his attack and started to race around the yard.

Lestrade at this point couldn't hold it together. He started to laugh as hard as he could. Mycroft crept up to his brother how was jumping in the puddles. He lunged again and Sherlock sped off, leaving Mycroft with a face full of dirt.

"Help me!" Mycroft spluttered.

Lestrade picked himself off the floor and grabbed something from of his pocket. "Hey Sherlock. If you come here I'll give you some chocolate."

Sherlock raised his eyebrow "What kind of chocolate."

"Uh, I've got some fry's here."

Sherlock's eyes lightened up. He attempted to snatch the chocolate from Lestrade's hands but he lifted them beyond Sherlock's reach.

"I don't give chocolate to pant less little boys." Greg replied. Sherlock ran up to Mycroft and ripped his clothes from his hands. He quickly put them all on and stood at Lestrades feet like a puppy.

Lestrade smiled and handed the chocolates to Sherlock. Sherlock beamed and raced off back inside the house.

Mycroft shook his head and chuckled. "That was the most obedient I've ever seen him."

"Aw, you just got to know how to coax them. I'm the oldest out of four."

"Well, thank you Greg."

"Not a problem." Greg smiled. Mycroft led him out of the house and smiled to himself.

"Sherlock!" John whined. "Please just put some pants on!"

"NO!" Sherlock snapped.

John put his head in his hands, he sighed heavily and texted Lestrade. "Can't make it, Sherlock won't put his pants on. -JW"

A few moments later Lestrade strode in the apartment, something crunching in his pocket.

"Sherlock, if you put on your pants, I'll give you some chocolate."

"I'm a grown man Lestrade."

"And nicotine patches."

Sherlock's ears perked up. He jumped up from the couch, dragging his sheet to his room. He took a few moments before he burst out of his room with all clothes on. He snatched the items from Lestrades hands and made his way down stairs.

John stared at Lestrade. "What just happened?"

Lestrade smirked. "You just got to know how to coax them."

Lestrade also made his way down stairs, leaving poor John staring after him.


End file.
